


I'm here

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Kink Bingo hosted by Gathering FiKi on tumblr. Simply a brilliant idea. Five kinks, five pairings, five times fun.Part Three: Cuddling





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts).



> This story is set in [my AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/647681) where Luke and Iolaus end up being able to visit each other in their respective times with the help of magic amulets.

The good thing about the travelling spell Stacey had made was that it had a safety measure. It dropped you off in a safe distance to any solid objects, so there was no chance you would end up inside a wall, for example. The drawback was that this included the ground, so materialisation happened roughly two feet in the air. 

After the first time, you learned to anticipate the drop and prepared yourself. And it was infinitely better than being cut in half by a wall or a piece of furniture.

Luke had come back to Iolaus a few times, and they had always met the night after full moon in the old shrine of Diana. And then, one day, he brought a similar amulet for Iolaus. Apparently, Stacey was pregnant and Clary had taken advantage of her being mellowed somewhat by that, and had badgered another one of those out of her.

The first time Iolaus came along following Luke to practise how to use it and how to focus. He had been gone for a long time, and while he didn’t exactly have a lot of fond memories of Brooklyn, he had enjoyed Luke’s company with the added bonus of pizza and chocolate.

But now, almost a year after Luke had appeared back in what was the past for him to be with Iolaus again, Iolaus decided it was time to step it up a notch. He took the amulet and frowned at it in deep concentration, then he turned the two rings and stretched out his arms before him as he felt the pull. 

He landed on the carpet in Luke’s living room.

After shaking his head like a dog, Iolaus sat up and looked around. The place seemed to be empty; he couldn’t hear anything. Then he got up and grinned. He hadn’t been here for a while, had never come on his own, in fact, so Luke wasn’t expecting him. 

Then he heard the bathroom door outside and rubbing his hands, he positioned himself in the middle of the room and hooked his thumbs into his belt. 

Luke entered the room, obviously having taken a shower as his hair was still wet and he was wearing only a towel. 

“Luke.” Iolaus put on his best, winning smile. 

There was a minor detail that Iolaus had forgotten, however. Luke growled and was already halfway through a change before he reached him. He had one hand around Iolaus’ throat and pushed him against a wall, his fangs gleaming and his eyes a burning amber. 

“Luke...” Iolaus stuttered and gasped and lifted his hands. “What in Zeus’ name...”  
“What was the name of the fat merchant?” Luke snarled, voice rough and distorted.  
“What?” The pressure around his throat tightened. “Luke, Why in...”  
“His name!”   
“Gaios!” Iolaus tried to wriggle free from Luke’s grip, to no avail.  
“And what did you do?”  
“Luke...”  
“What did you do!”  
“I blew him!” Iolaus was terrified, all of a sudden. For some terrible reason, Luke didn’t believe he was who he said he was.  
“Why?”  
“To get a brooch so I could pick the locks of your chains!”

Now Luke finally let go of Iolaus’ throat and he fell back against the wall with a hoarse cough. “Iolaus?” The fangs receded and the eyes returned to normal, but Luke’s expression was still almost a snarl. 

“Nice to see you too,” Iolaus said, cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Seems my surprise visit backfired.”  
“Is that really you?”  
“Last time I checked I was,” Iolaus replied.

Luke stepped back with a deep and heavy groan, then he dragged both hands down his face. 

“Luke?” Iolaus asked cautiously.

Luke dropped his hands and suddenly, looked close to tears. “Sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. “I had to make sure it is you.”  
“I noticed,” Iolaus said cautiously. “Why?”

Luke took another step back and fell into the sofa where he propped his elbows up on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Iolaus sat down next to him. 

“Luke?”  
Luke dropped his hands with a sigh. “I am sorry, I... sorry. We spent the last weeks smoking out a pack of demons.”  
“Okay...” Iolaus pressed his lips together.

Then Luke looked up, and Iolaus saw the burning tiredness and bone deep exhaustion in his eyes. He bit his lips and reached out to rest a hand on Luke’s shoulder. Luke closed his hand around it. 

“What happened?”  
Luke sighed. “The Shadowhunters found a nest of succubae and incubi, and...”  
“Of what?”  
“Oh.” Luke sighed. “A Succubus is a kind of demon, the female one, and an Incubus is the male variation. They...” He cleared his throat. “They feed on people’s life force and energy through... sex.”

There was a long pause.

“Oh.” Iolaus swallowed. “So you’ve been...”  
“Been what?”  
“Nothing,” Iolaus said hastily. 

Then Luke shook his head with a huff of breath. “No, I have not been fucking my brains out. In fact, that is why the Shadowhunters needed the werewolves again, to help fight them. You see, they can tap into your mind, and turn themselves into your most secret sexual fantasy, or find and exploit your deepest desire.” Then he looked up. “They know how to make themselves look so you will be unable to resist them.”  
“Oh,” Iolaus said again. “That’s why...”  
“That is why I had to make sure it was you. And I had to use memories that had nothing to do with anything sexual, because that is the only thing they can access in your mind.”

“Right,” Iolaus said after a moment.  
“And so...” Luke sighed again. “The werewolves were invaluable in that fight. Because, you see, as wolves, we are almost impervious to their magic.”  
“Ah.” Now Iolaus nodded. “Now I understand.”

“Thank you,” Luke said, and without letting go, tugged Iolaus’ hand from his shoulder to take it between both of his. “I’m sorry for the poor welcome. But I spent most of last week in wolf form tearing demons apart who tried to claw themselves into my mind, and when I saw you standing there I just thought one had escaped us.”  
“I... I understand,” Iolaus said again and was able to smile.  
“I was...” Luke dropped his head and closed his eyes. “I was so close a few times when... some of them made themselves look like you. They are almost perfect, you know? They look perfect and they sound perfect as well, they trick your senses so they even smell perfect, and the only thing you can do is ask about memories that have nothing to do with sex. I was... I had...”

Iolaus had to bite his lips when Luke looked up again. “I had to kill you. You have no idea... I had to tear you apart at least three or four times...” His eyes were filling with tears.  
“Oh no...” Iolaus pulled back his hand and quickly closed both arms around Luke to pull him close. “Oh no...” He buried his face into Luke’s still moist curls and ran one hand up and down his back. “It’s okay. It’s all right. It’s over. I’m here, and I’m the real Iolaus, and... it’s okay.”

Luke was quite obviously totally spent, exhausted, and his nerves were worn thin. It took him a while to calm down, and by that time Iolaus had discarded all plans he had had, for now at least. Once Luke was able to let go of him, he got up, pulling Luke up with him, and manoeuvred him into the bedroom. 

Once Luke was in underwear and deposited in the bed, Iolaus dropped the blinds and quickly peeled himself out of his clothes. Deciding that being totally naked wouldn’t be a good idea right now, he opened the drawer where Luke kept Iolaus’ stuff, put on a pair of briefs and crawled under the blanket as well. 

Luke turned around and buried into his embrace.

“It’s okay,” Iolaus whispered as he closed his arms around him. “It’s okay.”  
Luke snuggled his face into Iolaus’ shoulder with a deep sigh. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered. “I wanted to be with you, but I was too...”  
“Shhh, it’s okay.” Iolaus carded his fingers through Luke’s dark, unruly curls. “You’re exhausted, I can see that. It’s okay.”

Luke sighed again and Iolaus continued caressing his hair. He nuzzled Luke’s temple and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. Luke’s lips twitched into a small smile. 

“I wish I could cook for you,” Iolaus muttered and brushed a strand of hair from Luke’s forehead. “I’d love to pamper you a bit.”  
“I have already eaten,” Luke replied. “And I already took a shower too, but I... I could not sleep, and I felt I could still smell your blood on me and...”

Iolaus brushed his thumb across Luke’s lips. “Shhh. Don’t.” He kissed his temple. “It wasn’t me. I’m here.”

Luke didn’t reply and snuggled closer. Iolaus tightened his hold around him and slung his leg over Luke’s hip to pull him even tighter. 

“Some poor soul pranked Chairon last week,” Iolaus said while combing his fingers through Luke’s hair. “But it wasn’t me. They placed apples and a bowl of hay onto his table and leaned a dung-fork against it.”  
“Oh for...” Luke grimaced.  
“Yes, it wasn’t very funny.” And I kind of feel sorry for whoever it was who did that, but I kind of don’t feel sorry either. If Chairon finds out, they’ll regret the day they were born.”  
“They deserve everything that’s coming for them.” 

Iolaus chuckled and nuzzled Luke’s forehead again. He was still toying with Luke’s curls, and the other hand roamed Luke’s chest in a soft and gentle touch. Luke rested his face against Iolaus’ shoulder with a sigh, then turned his head a bit to place a kiss onto the skin under his cheek. Iolaus dropped another kiss into Luke’s hair. 

After a deep sigh, Luke lifted his head and looked up at Iolaus’ face. Iolaus smiled and closed his eyes as Luke reached out to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers. Then Luke’s fingers wandered across his cheek into his hair, and towards the back of his head. A gentle tug, and their lips met in a soft, affectionate kiss. Luke closed his arms around Iolaus to pull him closer, and Iolaus buried both hands into Luke’s hair as they kissed. They entwined their legs, but they were both only half-hard and not really interested in anything more than this.

Eventually they broke the kiss and snuggled up even closer to each other. Their faces touched, cheek to cheek, and their arms closed around each other again. 

“I am sorry,” Luke whispered after a moment. “I am sure you had other plans.”  
“Postponed is not abandoned,” Iolaus replied and placed a kiss onto Luke’s temple. “Besides, I like cuddling with you. You’re so warm.”

Luke smiled and snuggled his face into the crook of Iolaus’ neck. Iolaus nuzzled his hair, and with a sigh, Luke relaxed into his embrace again, and within moments, was fast asleep. Iolaus smiled with a tiny sigh and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
